Power steering systems in vehicles use actuators to provide assist and sometime include capabilities such as variable effort steering and torque overlay to provide a desired response in the systems.
Many actuators use a torsion bar disposed within a valve to control the valve or other input measuring device as a function of torque, and to a provide tactile feedback to the driver at the hand wheel.